But Its A WHOLE Canadian Dollar 2:The Un Nailables
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: FINISHED! The sequel to But Its A WHOLE Canadian Dollar...Obviously. This time Jericho & Christian try to nail the unnailable, Stephanie McMahon & Molly Holly. More Wackiness Ensues. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. The New Bet

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
NOTE: This is the sequal to "But Its A WHOLE Canadian Dollar" Where Jericho and Christian continued on with there bet to see who would nail Trish or Lita first and get the title of King Of Canadian Mojo. They tied so they decided to make a new bet this time to nail the unnailables, Stephanie McMahon, and Molly Holly.  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2: THE UN-NAILABLES CHAPTER 1 - THE NEW BET  
  
A new bet had been proposed by Chris Jericho to Christian. The bet was to see who would nail there respective lady first. Exctally the same as last time only this time they were attempting to nail the un-nailable. Chris Jerichos target, Stephanie McMahon. Christians target, Molly Holly. This time however the stakes were higher. Not only were they still competing for the title of King Of Canadian Mojo, but there were also four whole Canadian dollars on the line. Although the new bet was excepted Christian still didnt like it.  
  
"I dont like it!" Christian Said crossing his arms.  
  
"Whats not to like? Dont you think Molly is hot?" Jericho asked. Christian nodded.  
  
"Yeah...but still....This is so totally unfair. Your attepting to nail Stephanie McMahon, who lets face it, isnt exctally hard to get with, while I have to try to pry open the un openable legs of Molly! Theres no way I can do that before you. Steph is so slutty its gotta be like having sex with a bucket, where as Molly is a VIRGIN!" Christian pointed out.  
  
"Yeah right its not as easy as it seems for me Christian!"  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
"Because firstly Stephanie is still pissed that I didnt have sex with her when she was my business partner cause I was to busy having a love affair with my Championship belts, and said and I qoute "No one refuses sex with Stephanie McMahon just to shine up some stupid belt! You will never nail me now!" Secondly she made a face turn which means shes no longer sluty! You got it easy Molly is a heel!"  
  
"A VIRGIN heel who became a heel by EMBRACING HER VIRGINITY!"   
  
"So?"  
  
"SO ITS GONNA BE IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"It will be for me too!"  
  
"MOLLY WEARS GRANNY PANTIES FOR GOD SAKES!!!! GRANNY PANTIES!!!!!"  
  
"My Grandmother always called them bloomers...." Jericho said going completely off topic.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Listen Christian Correct me if Im wrong here but are you not a sexy beast?" Jericho asked. Christian nodded.  
  
"Of corse Im a sexy beast! Im the sexiest beast there is!" Christian said puffing his cheast out slightly.  
  
"No thats were your wrong. Im the sexiest beast there is....but right now the important thing is that we prove to the world that we are sexy beasts by nailing the un-nailable. After we bang em and leave em the entire world will be at our feet!"  
  
"You think so?" Christian asked.  
  
"Think so? Christian I KNOW so! Now do you think that Molly is out of your league?" Jericho asked, Christian quickly shook his head.  
  
"Out of my league!? Dude NO ONE is out of my league. I can have any girl I wanted the instant I wanted them!"  
  
"So why do you have a problem making this bet?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Im not having a problem with them! In fact I KNOW I can pry open Mollys legs brush away the cobwebs and get the job done before you can even find Stephanie McMahon!" Christian said.  
  
"Ok then Christian YOUR ON!" Jericho said smiling.  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
"Yeah....again."  
  
"Hey Chris look behind you its Stephanie McMahon!" Christian said pointing behind Jericho.  
  
"First off Christian Im not stupid enough to fall for the same trick that you were stupid enough to fall for, second off the door is closed and where the only ones in here, third off you were pointing at a wall." Jericho said counting each point on his fingers.  
  
"Ok you win this round but I'll win the war!" Christian said stomping out the door to find Molly. Jericho grinned as he watched the door slam.  
  
"This is gonna be like shooting a fish in a barrel....and that can easily mean more things then one when Im talking about Stephanie McMahon...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
Well theres the first chapter of the "highly anticipated" sequal to But Its A WHOLE Canadian Dollar. Well....at least I like to think its highly anticipated, hell for all I know, no one probally remembers it in the first place. If not...shame on you, go read it! It was my 50th fic you know. ANYWAYS enough about that great peice of litterly art, what do you think of this one? Is the sequal just as good, better, or a big old boxoffice flop so far. Review and tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	2. I Should Come Here More Often

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2 - THE UN-NAILABLES PART 2: I SHOULD COME HERE MORE OFTEN  
  
Christian walked the unusually more vacent then usual halls of the area they were at that night with one thought on his mind. To find Molly Holly and Nail her, thus to win the bet, and to claim his four whole canadian dollars and the name of The King Of Canadian Mojo. Christian grinned at the thought as he walked past Mark Jendrack and Garrison Cade, who had been part of a little feud with the Dudley until everyone realized that they seemed even more gay then Billy and Chuck pretended to be. Christian thought about disturbing them in mid conversation and started to decide against it until the thought of him giving Jericho four Canadian dollars entered his mind.   
  
"No I wont have it!" Christian said quietly to himself as he walked up to Jindrack and Cade to ask them if they have seen the very verginal Molly Holly.  
  
"Ummmm....Hi guys." Christian said avoiding eye contact at all costs. Jindrack and Cade shared a genuine smile at Christian has both there minds went directly to the word "threesome".  
  
"Hi little guy." Cade said to Christian half smiling. Christian shuddered and quickly got to his question.  
  
"Umm yeah hi. Do you guys know where Molly Holly is?" Christian asked. Cade and Jindracks smiles quickly failed, so much for that threesome.   
  
"What does it matter?" Jindrack said.  
  
"Umm.....Im thinking shes ripe for the nailing." Christian said.  
  
"You mean like....giving her a hammer and getting her to build something?" Cade asked in all of his intellegance.  
  
"Ummmm...yeah thats exctally what I mean." Christian said just wanting to leave.  
  
"Maybe shes in the womens locker room?" Jindrack suggested.  
  
"OF CORSE!!!!" Christian said with a full smile and finger in the air.  
  
"Yeah odds are thats where she is." Cade said agreeing with Jindrack A.K.A his meal ticket.  
  
"Duh! I know that you morons! Its so obvious anyone who cant think of it must be gay!" Christian said with a smug smile which quickly disappeared once he saw the Jindrack and Cades faces brighten up.  
  
  
  
"On a related topic Im outta here!" Christian said running from the duo as quickly as possible. Soon enough finding his way to the door of the womens locker room. Christian brushed a hand through his hair then reached in his pocket pulled out a breath mint and put it in his mouth.  
  
"Gots to be perfect for the ladies." Christian said to himself before shoving open the door to the womens locker room and walking in through a chours of screams from the various divas in there. Christian imminently grinned and pointed to Miss Jackie.   
  
"Miss Jackie...I see a boob!" Chirstian said all smiles Miss Jackie quickly covered her cheast.  
  
"Get outta here!" Miss Jackie yelled. Christian continued to smile and pointed at Miss Jackie again.   
  
"I Stil see a nipple." Christian said. Miss Jackie looked down to see her nipple still in plain sight, covered it up and stomped out the room. to a sound of a bunch of guys hollering outside. Christian smiled again and looked over at Molly who had been in the corner througly disgusted by Christian the entire time. Christian pointed to the door that Miss Jackie just walked out of.  
  
"Her other boob was still out." He said making his way over to Molly and sitting down beside her.  
  
"Just what the H E double hockey sticks are you doing in here!?" Molly demanded.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second." Christian said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out another breath mint and passing it to Molly.  
  
"Please for my sake make use of this I mean my god, have you ever heard of mouth wash?" Christian asked, pissing off Molly just a little more.  
  
"Why dont you get outta here!" Molly yelled.  
  
"Umm...Molly I gave you that breath mint for a reason." Christian said. MOlly rolled her eyes knowing that he wouldnt listen to her until she humored him at least a little. Molly put the breath mint in her mouth to Christians approval.  
  
"Now please would you get-"  
  
"So you come here often?" Christian said with a smile while both cutting off Molly in mid sentence and putting his arm around her, which Molly quickly shoved away.  
  
"Yes...I come here all the time, now why dont you beat it!" Molly yelled.  
  
"Molly my dear, I beat it every night, to be truthful its getting old." Christian pointed out just making Molly even more disgusted by Christian.  
  
"Ok then, you know what Christian why dont you stay here all you want, Im outta here!" Molly said grabbing her womens championship belt and leaving the locker room leavign Christian on his own. Christian stared blankly at the door for a few seconds while thinking.  
  
"Hmmm...just a minor set back." Christian said to himself then looked towards the showers enterance, to see a very naked Stacy Keibler walk out.  
  
"Man I should come here more often....."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
Ok well theres another chapter, as you can see this time our heros....if you can call them that wont have as easy a time acomplishing there goals.....or will they? We have yet to see how Jericho will fare against Stephanie, but that wont last long as its gonna be there for you to see in the next chapter. Until then please review and tell me what you think of this particular chapter.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	3. I Just Love Those Two Great Big Spectacu...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2 - THE UN-NAILABLES PART 3: "I JUST LOVE THOSE TWO GREAT BIG SPECTACULAR...."  
  
As soon as Christian left the locker room, Jericho did as well. Ever since Vince had beat her in that match to make her give up her GM status, Stephanie had been hanging around both Raw and Smackdown locker rooms, looking for a why in, which more often then not meant getting into someone powerfuls pants. Perhaps Triple H again. She had for the breifs of moments thought about Eric Bischoff but then shuddered and nearly threw up. Stephanie continued to walk the hallways turning a corner and coming face to face with everyones favorite cocky blonde guy, which really could be every other person in the WWE.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isnt Stephanie McMahon." Jericho said with a grin, it was much easier to find her then he thought it would be.  
  
"Hi Chris...." Stephanie said in a rather bitter tone.  
  
"Wow is it must be really cold in here." Jericho said, shuddering. Stephanie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I didnt sound THAT bitter did I?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Who said anything about sounding bitter? I said it must be really cold in here cause your boobies...well....look down....looks like someone threw cold water on those mazongas!" Jericho said now pointing to Stephs boobs. Stephanie quickly covered her boobs with her hands.  
  
"Still as tactful as ever I see."   
  
"Well you know me. I call it as I see it, and I see two of em! Both of which are very big!" Jericho said grinning the whole time.  
  
"Would you stop sizing up my sergically enhanced breasts!?" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"So you Admit there fake?" Jericho questioned.  
  
"Oh please we all know they didnt grow the size of basketballs over night!"  
  
"I would say beach balls myself but suit yourself..."   
  
"Chris would you please stop!" Stephanie pleaded.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Jericho said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So Steph tell me....you always was a huge slut so why didnt we have sex like to rodents of the bunny varity when we were business partners?"  
  
"First off Im not a huge slut anymore. Im a face now. Secondly we didnt have sex because you were two obsessed with your championship belts, and Thridly why are we talking about this, didnt you already say this to Christian in the first chapter?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"Yeah but its always nice to recap for those people who either dont know, or for those people who have forgotten." Jericho said. Stephanie and Jericho then both turned and look stright ahead as if looking through a camera to address the viewers on a television show.  
  
"Who are you talking to Chris?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well the camera man is right there and its recording so were probally on TV." Jericho explained.  
  
"But that doesnt make any sence were not in any storylines together right now."  
  
"Hey dont ask me how this works your father is the boss."  
  
  
  
"Ugh dont remind me."  
  
"Anyways my dearest Steph I was thinking we should start our business partnership over again...and this time I'll even screw ya." Jericho said smiling. Steph shook her head and rolled her eyes, a bad sign for Jericho.  
  
"Chris I would be you business partner again cause quite frankly I would do almost anything to get on TV again now, but its just going to be a business partnership. No sex. You had your chance but you were far to obsessed with the title!" Steph said.  
  
"Well I promice Steph, we can have boatloads of sex this time, since now I dont have those titles to distract me." Chris said with a sigh.  
  
"Well that IS true. Maybe I could give you a chance we do have alot to offer each other. You can get me back on TV and well I have you know..." Steph said with a sly grin which Jericho returned.  
  
"God how much I love those two great big spectacular......belts." Jericho said in full day dreaming mode.   
  
"Arg! See thats exctally what I mean! Forget it were not going to have any partnership!"   
  
"Oh well all I cared about was the sex anyways." Jericho said. Steph sighed.  
  
"No partnership means no sex, now if you'll excuse me I'll find some one else to be my business partner." Stephanie said said turning her back on Jericho and walking away. Jericho just watched as she walked away.  
  
"Maybe next time I should get my mind off the championship and into the gutter were it belongs........"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
Oh that silly Jericho thinking of titles at a time like this. Anyways another chapter bites the dust, in the next chapter we see further exploits of Christian on his quest to nail Molly. Until then please review and tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	4. Christian & Molly Round 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2 - THE UN-NAILABLES PART 4: Christian and Molly Round 2  
  
Christian looked up at the clock, to see that it had now been over 17 minutes. 17 minutes and 45 seconds to be exact. Christian couldnt break his old record of 17 minutes but it was quite obvious now that Lita was much more slutty then Molly is. After Molly left the room she went stright to the ring for a match and Christian had to wait backstage. Sure he could of tried to go out and bang her in the middle of the ring but what would the TSN censors think!? He didnt want to ge banned from his native Canada on televison. Without them he would have no peeps. Christian pokes his head out the curtin to see if the match was over yet. It was. Molly had once more continued her dominance as the womens champion. Finally Molly made her way up tthe ramp and through the curtin where Christian went for a hug right away lifting her off of the ground.  
  
"YOU DIT IT!!!!" Christian yelled into Mollys ear causing her to drop her belt.  
  
"Put me down you big oaf!" Molly yelled beating her hands on Christians cheast.  
  
"Oh right sorry. Oh lemme get that belt for you!" Christian said bending down to pick up her title, and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks.....but never EVER touch me or my belt again!" Molly demanded.  
  
"Boy I tell ya Moolah had better look out!" Christian said all smiles which only succeded in confusing Molly.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about Christian!?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well Moolah had the womens championship for some 25 years or so, and you know screw me if Im wrong...oh...umm...excuse me...I mean SUE me if Im wrong but Im pretty sure that record is in jepordy! And Im not talking about the game show either." Christian said spitting on Mollys belt and then polishing it a little with his sleeve.  
  
"Eww gross! Didnt I just tell you to never touch my belt again!? Anyways...your right. Moolahs 25 year reign as womens champion will look like nothing after Im finished. In fact Im planning on retiring with this title and I dont plan on retiring for at least another 30 years! If Hogan and Flair can wrestle into there 50s then I can too darn it!" Molly said. Christian just nodded.  
  
"Oh and it shows. You know its really obvious that you can get that record....I mean come on....holding a title for 25 years!? I could do that easy! I mean if I was womens champion I could just hold on to that title forever!" Christain stated proudly, getting Molly yo roll her eyes.  
  
"Christian you couldnt be the womens champion." Molly said.  
  
"Yes I could if I wanted to! But I just dont want to take the title away from the greatest womens champion of all time!"  
  
"Thanks...I guess....But Christian you cant be the womens champion. Men arnt allowed to win it. Only Women....hence the name The Womens Championship."   
  
"Well thats just discrimanation isnt it?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Sure it is! Women can win any title if they want.....I mean Chyna won the Intercontinal Championship in that huge fiasco that time."  
  
"Thats different."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Hey...hold on a second! Men CAN win the womens championship!"  
  
"NO they cant!"  
  
"Tell that to Harvey Whippleman! Hes a former womens champion!"  
  
"Only because he posed as a woman and beat someone in a what was it a Jello match or somehting!"  
  
"Dosent matter."  
  
"Ugh...whatever! Besides that was when the womens championship was nothing but a big joke! I have given the title the credability it deserves."  
  
"Which is something only you could do!"  
  
"Thats very true Christian. Im glad you pointed that out. At least you give me the respect that I deserve."  
  
"Oh you deserve much more then that! I mean you the greatest womens champion ever, and yet you have never been on the cover of Raw Magazine. To steal a line from that little dork The Hurricane, whatsupwitdat!?"  
  
"Its true! Its not fair where my cover for Raw magazine? Wheres my offer to do a autobiography?  
  
"Wheres your offer for a Playboy spead!?" Christian said keeping the train going only to de-rail it.  
  
"I would never pose for that....that trash!"  
  
"Umm....yeah and rightfully so! Your so abover Playboy it isnt even funny!"  
  
"Thats right! If I had the time and effort I would take ever single issue of Playboy ever created and tear them up!"  
  
"Yeah? Well...I would....Well...If I had the time and effort I would throw ever single issue of Playboy ever created into a woodchipper!"  
  
"Im glad to see were on the same page on this one."  
  
"Oh yeah we are without a doubt on the same page with it!" Christian stated. At that point Matt Hardy walked by.  
  
"Oh Christian hey man thanks again for giving me that spear issue of Playboy that you had with Torrie and Sable, I mean I thought it was sold out everywhere I looked it was gone, you truely are a king among men!" Matt said shaking Christians hand. Christian just stood there silent looking for the right words as Mollys eyebrow quickly raised.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Hardy!? I didnt give you squat now get outta my face!" Christian said snatching his hand away from Matt.  
  
"Well if you say so man." Matt said, then turned to walk away.  
  
"On the same page are we?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well...you know...someone umm....someone gave it to me...yeah thats it....And I didnt want it anyways....I mean the pages were all stuck together and everything....and....and...and I dont like that kind of filth anyways, so I gave it to the first perverted ass that I saw!" Christian explained. Molly shook her head.  
  
"Why dont I believe you? Christian your just a big ol liar!" Molly said poking Christian.  
  
"Umm....Ummm...Umm.....You know what else! You were overlooked for Woman of the year in PWIs Year End Award issue! Not only did you not win, but you werent even the 1st, 2nd, or even 3rd runner up! Thats as big a crime as murder!" Christian said in attempt to get off the subject, which worked perfectly.  
  
"I KNOW!!!! What kind of 2 bit operation is PWI running these days!? If anyone deserved to win woman of the year it was me!"  
  
"Your damm right it is! Your also way more beautiful then any of those other women...wait excuse me....those sluts that won!"  
  
"Why thank you Christian I know its true but I dont hear it nerly enough."  
  
"Well you should! I know if you were my girlfriend I would tell you that your the most bautiful woman in the world every single chance I got! You know why? Cause you are!"  
  
"Thank you Christian....I guess your kinda cute to....you know in a creepy little bastardish way."   
  
"Creepy Little.....Damm that Austin.....But thanks none the less."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"You know Molly, call me crazy if you want but I was wondering about something...."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well...I was wonedring if you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner at a fancy resturant after we leave here tonight."  
  
"Christian...I think I will take you up on that. I obviously had you figured all wrong. You truely are a sweet sensitive and caring man."  
  
"Oh thats me alright!"  
  
"Then I shall see you in one hour. We can go to the fancy resturant and you can pay for both of us, then if your lucky when you drop me off tonight you might just get a good night hand shake. I usually wouldnt go that far on a first date but theres just something about you."  
  
"Gee....thanks Molly....hey hold on wait a second here! I have to pay.....like for your food too!? What happened to that whole womans lib thing where they insist on paying for the dinner these days instead of the men???"  
  
"Christian I'll let you in on a secret. Thats baloney."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes. After a meal todays woman, would casually reach for her purse until the man insists on paying for her meal."  
  
"And that works?!"  
  
"Every time. You have to love Male pride."  
  
"Well yeah I do...but you know your so much better then any other woman out there so maybe you really would like to pay for your own food."  
  
"Well I COULD just not go."  
  
"Consider you meal paid for!"  
  
"Good. Then I will see you in one hour."  
  
"Ok see you then." Christian said. Molly then nodded and walked away.  
  
"Aww man! Now this is starting to cost me money! And a good night handshake!? This will probally take at LEAST two days....I just hope Stephanie isnt as loose as I think she is......"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Oh yes....This just continues to get more and more offensive! Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will see if Jericho can do any better then Christian did. Until then please review and tell me what you think.  
  
LATERZ  
  
-T Bond 


	5. Jericho & Stephanie Round 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
DATE: Feb 24 2004  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2 - THE UN-NAILABLES PART 5: Jericho and Stephanie Round 2  
  
Getting shrugged off by Stephanie McMahon. RECOCKULOUS! Jericho thought as he watched Stephanie walk away.   
  
"I said I was gonna nail her, and by Freddys ghost Im gonna nail her!" Jericho said in referance to Freddy Kruger, though surely his death would last as long as Vinces faithfulness to Linda, it woulndt last long at all. Jericho took off once again and quickly caught up with Stephanie.  
  
"Ok Steph sorry about that had my head in the clouds for a minute there." Jericho said. Stephanie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chris it dosent matter, your head is ALWAYS in the clouds, weather it be from a championship belt or a silly bet with Christian." Stephanie said.  
  
"Silly bet!? You mean you know!?" Jericho asked stunned.  
  
"Oh c'mon who doesnt."  
  
"Oh...well Im sorry Steph but I can explain!"  
  
"Hey dont explain nothing to me explain it to Trish shes the one you guys had the stupid bet about." Steph said. Jericho smiled smugly and nodded.  
  
"Ohhhh yeah that...well I talk to her about that and were planning on creating a farce of a storyline about it that will end up with me and Christian wrestling at WrestleMania XX where I being the much supior athlete will win." Jericho explained.   
  
"I must say...Im suprised. I didnt know you could look into the future that long."  
  
"Well its no big feud with Shawn Michaels leading into WrestleMania...which I SHOULD of won or a match were Im the first ever undisputed champion up agains Triple H...which I SHOULD of won.....or a best two out of three falls match against Chris Benoit, and Kurt Angle with both the IC and the European titles on the line...which I SHOULD of won both of....but anyways thats all un-important now. Whats important now is that you become my business partner with many perks once again....and this time I wont even abuse this business partnership and will have sex with you." Jericho proudly stated.  
  
"Im sorry Chris but you say that now, but as soon as my back is turned you'll be writing down some little revenge scheme against someone or some huge scheme to win every single title in the WWE at once." Steph said, Jericho quickly shook his head.  
  
"What no I would never do that.....I would never want the womens Championship.....maybe Christian would like to have that one......then again hes much like me is a Sexy Beast!"  
  
"Did you just call Christian a sexy beast?"  
  
"Well yeah....both of us are sexy beasts."  
  
"I dont know Chris....you saying that another guy is a sexy beast and him sending that compliment right back at you....well it seems kinda.......kinda gay." Stephanie said, once again Jericho quickly shook his head.  
  
"What!?! No way! No! Thats not it! Its not true in the slightest! Im the King of Bling Bling, and theres no way no stupid guy is gonna be touching that Bling Bling!" Jericho said at a quicken pace to destroy all claims that he was gay....not that theres anything wrong with that.  
  
"Did you just call your nether regins "bling bling?"" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well you dont think it means jewerly do you!? I mean how often do you see me wearing jewerly? My bling bling is much better then that crap.....and much bigger."  
  
"Much bigger huh?"  
  
"MUCH MUCH bigger."  
  
"Well I guess its not really that amazing considering how small rings are."  
  
"What no! Its HUGE....MONSTEROUSLY LARGE EVEN!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight."  
  
"Alright that does it! Me, you, that closet, right now!" Jericho said pointing to a broom closet.  
  
"Nah I dont think so....remember Goldberg came out of one of those once so that could be his dressing room." Stephanie pointed out. Jericho nodded.  
  
"Yes your quite right about that. Ok you, me, my hotel room right now!"  
  
"Oh please Chris, what do you think I am? A slut? I needed to be wined and dined first. Maybe a little dancing....a car-"  
  
"A CAR!?! What are you insane!? Im not buying you a car!" Jericho yelled interupting Stephanie. "I can however do that first stuff....I mean I saw this place down town called "Nickel Liqour" and I sure I could fine some cheap 4 dollar wine in there" After proclaiming this Jericho was all smiles though Stephanie was a little confused.  
  
"Nickel Liqour?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I saw that place...it was Beaver, not Nickel." Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"What? Oh yeah....Beaver not Nickel...right right right....heh heh heh....nickel."  
  
"Your a odd man some times Chris...but dont you think thats a awful name for a Liqour store? Beaver Liqour? I mean what kind of juvinaile brain would think of something stupid like that!?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Huh.....why whats wrong with the name?"  
  
"THINK about it Chris!" Stephanie said. Jericho scratched his head for a few seconds then his face lighted up.  
  
"Wait....I GET IT! Thats funny as hell! How ingenuis!" Jericho said holding his stomach while laughing. Steph rolled her eyes at Jeircho and waited until he stopped laughing...which was about 3 minutes later.  
  
"Woooooooooooo that was a good laugh." Jericho said wipping a tear away from his now red face.  
  
"Your so immature some times." Stephanie said.  
  
"ONLY sometimes. Most of the time Im very mature." Jericho said with a smile.  
  
"I was wondering....did you just for some reason drop to Christians IQ all of a sudden?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Na, if anything Christian is getting as smart as me." Jericho stated.  
  
"Wow that must be every mothers dream for there son." Stephanie said.  
  
"Well its probally every mothers dream for there daughter to be a slutty as you are." Jericho shot back.  
  
"Nice...real nice..."  
  
"Hey wel all know its true....and we have all admitted it before in one way shape or form." Jericho said.  
  
"And I should be your business partner now because?...."  
  
"Because I have a lot of bling bling....a REAL lot....of bling bling." Jericho stated. Stephanie shrugged.  
  
"Ok fine. I'll give you a chance to get me to be your business partner again then. Take me out for a lovely evening of dancing at a very classy place." Stephanie said.  
  
"What do you think Im made of money!?"  
  
"Well if your not your not made of money then why should I consider being your business partner cause money does make the world go round you know. So what do you have to offer to me!?"  
  
"THE BLING BLING MY GOD THE BLING BLING!!!!!"  
  
"Well I do like....bling bling as you call it."  
  
"And as I have stated before I have bling bling in a very VERY large quanity!" Jericho said with a grin moving his hands very far apart from one another.  
  
"Ok fine....we'll see about that but first the dancing at a VERY classy place."  
  
"Arg! Fine if thats what it takes to get you in the sack then I will,"  
  
"If thats what it takes to get me in the sack huh?" Stephanie question.  
  
"And by that I mean if thats what it takes to make you my business parter then thats what I do....that get you in the sack think is just some Canadian slang." Jericho said.  
  
"Thats not Canadian slang! I know that the WWE goes to Canada ALL the time!" Stephanie siad.  
  
"Its Wennipeg slang Steph." Jericho stated.  
  
"Ok then fine whatever I dont care. Take me dancing tonight!"  
  
"Ok ok fine I'll take you dancing."  
  
"In a CLASSY place!"  
  
"Alright then ok fine."  
  
"Good pick me up after the show and take me to a classy place to dance."  
  
"After the show!? Cant we go now!?"  
  
"Ok fine....let me go get ready and get my stuff and we can be on our way." Stephanie said, then nodded and walked away leaving a smiling Chris Jericho as he thought about what would happen later that night.  
  
"Man this is gonna be great....that picture Im gonna take of Nickle Liqour will be framed and put on my wall at home!" Jericho said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Yes theres another chapter is done. Good Stuff I say! The next chapter we shall see how Christian is getting along with Molly. Until then please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	6. Christian & Molly Round 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
NOTE: This chapter is longer then the others have been so far....and although it still has a laugh around every corner, but unfortunally this one might have the slightest hint of romance in it......Im sorry.  
  
DATE: Feb 27-28 2004  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2 - THE UN-NAILABLES PART 5: Christian And Molly Round 3  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Christian looked at his watch while waiting in his car for Molly. The thought of why the hell women took so dammed long to get ready crossed his mind several times, until finally Molly came into the parking lot after a change in clothes, and with her bag thrown over her back. Christian smiled right away and started to honk his horn repeatedly, until he got Molly attention. Christian then jumped out of his rent-a-car and made his way over to Molly snatching her bag out of her hands.  
  
"Hey!" Molly yelled trying to take it back from him.  
  
"Dont worry about it Molly, I'll carry this for you. I am a gentle man afterall." Christian said with a smile.  
  
"Well, ok but be careful I bought a little glass oriniment from The Passion Of The Christ that I bought for my mother in there." Molly said making sure Christian is fully aware of the precious cargo.  
  
"Jesus huh? Yeah he was a cool guy." Christian said.  
  
"Oh yes he is our lord and savior afterall." Molly said with a smile.  
  
"Big fan of his huh? You know we me and Jesus have a thing in common." Christian said.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"We both had a religion named after us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! They named Christianity after me and its like the most popular religion ever. I forget what they named his after but Im sure its no where near as cool as mine!" Christian said all smiles. Molly simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Christian I hate to break it to you but Christianity IS named after Jesus."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Yes it is Christian! The Bible says so!"  
  
"The Bible? No one cares about that thing! And MY MOM says that Christanity is named after me!" Christian said.   
  
"Whatever." Molly said finally reaching the car. Christian made his way back to the trunk opened it and threw in Mollys bag causing a loud crashing sound, like glass breaking.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Molly yelled, as Christian put the trunk down and got in the car.  
  
"That? Oh nothing much....something made of glass I guess." Christian said shrugging it off.  
  
"You idiot! That was what I bought for my Mom!"  
  
"Well now you can give her a better gift."  
  
"And just what would that be Christian?"  
  
  
  
"You can tell he rthat your on a date with man who owns Christianity."  
  
"You dont own Christianity! No one owns it! You cant own a religion!" Molly said pointing her finger with every word.  
  
"Well I own this one. Buckle up!" Christian said slamming his foot on the gas which threw a unsuspecting Molly to the back seat. Christian stopped right away sending her flying forward and causing her to hit her head on the front seat.  
  
"Molly.....didnt I tell you to buckle up?" Christian said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes you did.....HALF A SECOND BEFORE YOU HIT THE GAS!!!!" Molly yelled climbing back into the front seat and putting her seatbelt on.  
  
"Are you ready this time?" Christian asked.  
  
"Im not sure but I think I am." Molly said unsure of herself. Christian grinned and slammed on the gas again and squeeled out of the parking lot and into the street at top speed.  
  
"OH MY GOD SLOW DOWN WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!?!?!?!" Molly yelled fearing for her life. Christian sighed and slowed down to a speed that would be good for Molly.  
  
"Is this turtles pace any better?" Christian said a little annoyed.   
  
  
  
"Yes. Its much better thank you."  
  
"Yeah yeah no problem." Christian said shoving a CD into the CD player and turning it up full blast.  
  
"COULD YOU PLEASE TURN THAT DOWN!?!?!" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs. Christian shrugged.  
  
"WHAT!?" he yelled back.  
  
"I SAID COULD YOU PLEASE TURN IT DOWN!?!" Molly repeated. Christian shrugged again and turned down the CD.  
  
"Im sorry Molly I just can hear you over the music. What did you just say?"  
  
  
  
"I said could you turn down the music."  
  
"What again!? I just turned it down!"  
  
"No you dont have to turn it down anymore....what is this anyways?" Molly asked.  
  
"Its Fozzy! Jericho gave it to me, you know to be honest it sounds like crap but if you listen close enough you can hear me doing some backround vocals." Christian said with a smile. Molly sighed starting to serioulsy regret her decision to actually have dinner with Christian at a fancy resturant. Well then again it was a free meal at a fancy resturant, there was no way on earth Christian could screw that up, at least thats what she thought until the car came to a sudden stop.  
  
"Christian you really shouldnt try to beat those stop lights. Wheres the stop light? Why have we parked? Why is this McDonalds? What happened to the fancy resturant?" Molly asked already knowing all the answers.  
  
"Molly this IS the fancy resturant I promiced!" Christian said unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"But this is only McDonalds! Its not fancy in the slightest!" Molly complained relunctly unbuckling her seat belt.  
  
"But it IS fancy...AND romantic!"  
  
"How the heck can you claim that McDonalds is romantic!?"  
  
"Hello? They have the Big Mac!" Christian said with glee getting out of the car. Molly go out as well following Christian behind him, this wasnt the evening that she expected, though when she thought about it knowing that she was with Christian its exctally what she should of expected.  
  
"Yeah...big mac...romance at its best." Molly said almost defeated.  
  
"Hey and you know what can make it even more romantic?"  
  
"Im afraid to ask."  
  
"We can get a Coke with two straws!" Christian said heading into the building.  
  
"Thats not romantic at all! Thats just you being cheap!" Molly pointed out, still following close behind Christian.  
  
"You say tomato and I say tamato. Besides I can get a brand new toy from Disneys latest movie here!" Christian said with his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Well now it makes perfect sence then. You avoided the fancy resturant because your cheap AND you wanted a toy. I guess I forget how much more important that is violins in the backround and candles on the table." Molly said in full scarcastic mode.  
  
"Yeah see now you get it! You go on and find a seat and I'll get the fance food."  
  
"Alright....get some chicken nuggets." Molly requested.  
  
"Molly thats the most expensive thing on this cheap menu! I'll get you the super cheap meal of the day for a buck ninty nine!" Christian said taking off to the counter before Molly could protest.  
  
"Geez Ive been on cheap dates before but this one takes the cake." Molly muttered to herself taking a seat and a table near the back in hopes that no late night food serchers would see them. Meanwhile Christian is at the counter and looking at the menu.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" The cashier asked.   
  
"Sure you can...." Christian squitned his eyes and looks at the cashiers nametag. "Olga? Seriously!?!"  
  
"Yes seriously! Geez"  
  
"WOW!!! I didnt know people actually named there kids Olga!" Christian said amazed.  
  
"Listen blondie do you want something or not!?" Olga asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Yeah. Umm...what the cheapest thing on the McMenu today?"  
  
"God....we dont call it a McMenu, just a menu. At the cheapest meal today is the Quarter Pounder meal." Olga said pointing above her head at the menu.  
  
"What!? Thats the cheapest!? No way Im payign that! Ok listen just bring me two Quater pounders one coke and two straws." Christian said.  
  
"Yes sir." Olga replied rolling her eyes, and punching it into the register.  
  
"That will be four dollars and fifty cents sir." Olga said holding her hand out.  
  
  
  
"Four fifty!? What is this Canada!?" Christian reply talking negativly about his home country, causing Olga to roll her eyes again.  
  
"Well sir the last time I checked Calgary was a part of Canada." Olga said still holding her hand out.  
  
"Your telling me Lance Storm reminds me on a almost daily basis that hes from Cagary....Albera, Canada. Ugh....that guy needs another new gimmick." Christian said.  
  
"Sir the four dollars and fifty cents?" Olga said streching her hand out a little more, causing Christian to frown a little.  
  
"Right right....money." Christian said sadly. Christian reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet and cracks it open which causes two moths to fly out. Christian blinks then smiles at Olga and takes out his bank card.  
  
"Guess I have to use that devit machine thing." Christain said holding out the crad Olga snatches it from him and swipes it.  
  
"Hey you make sure you only take out four fifty! I dont want to check out my bank statement to see more then that gone weather it be a dollar, or a cent is that clear Olga?" Christian said being even more cheap then humanly possible.  
  
"Dont worry about it sir." Olga said punching in the numbers and passing Christian his card back. Christian kisses his bank card and puts it back in place, he then sneeks a peek into the spot thats suppose to hold the bills and blows the dust out of it right into Olgas face.  
  
"Geez!" Olga yelled followed by a sneeze.  
  
"Oh sorry about that." Christian said not being sorry at the slightest.  
  
"Listen sir why dont you just go sit at your table and I'll bring you your freckin food ok!?" Olga said growing more and more fustrated with him. Christian politely nodded and walked to the table where Molly was sitting.  
  
"You forgot the food." Molly said with a sigh.  
  
"No I didnt there gonna bring it over when its done." Christian said.  
  
"So much for fast food."   
  
"Molly....its busy this time of day. Give them a break." Christian said pointing to everyone else in the resturant.  
  
"Christian there are only 3 more people here aside from us....and there just about to leave." Molly said pointing them.  
  
"Yeah well thems the breaks." Christian said shrugging.  
  
"How the heck does that fit into this conversation?" Molly asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Umm no one."  
  
"Your not making sence."  
  
"Ummmmm....Oh look foods here!" Christian said with a smile as Olga put the tray on the table.  
  
"About time. Christian where are the fires? Wait I guess there not ready yet."  
  
"Fries? There are no fries...this is just it." Christian said stabbing the two straws into the one coke.   
  
"Just how cheap are you?" Molly asked.  
  
"Me? Na Im not cheap." Christian said un-wraping the quarter pounder from his greesy wrapping.  
  
"Quarter Pounders Christian? You know were supposed to watch what we eat." Molly said casually un-wrapping her own burger.  
  
"Yup and Im watching this Quarter Pounder go right into my mouth right now. Just watch as I watch it." Christian said keeping his eyes on the burger as he took a bite getting a small laugh from Molly. Christian looked at her right away and grinned.  
  
"I KNEW you were having fun!" Christian said taking another bite of the burger.  
  
"Well maybe a little bit. Like I said in our last chapter you are kinda cute in a creepy little bastardish way." Molly said with a smile finally taking a bite out of her burger.  
  
"What are you talking about our last chapter?" Christian asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Who knows....it just seems like someone put words into my mouth." Molly said with a slight shrug of her shoulders and takign another bite of her burger.  
  
"Yeah I know what thats like! Like when I was growing up Edge would do something bad and since I was only a little kid and he was about 2 months older he would trick me into saying I did it and Mom would yell at him instead of me." Christian said with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
"Huh? Wait a second here.....Edge is only two months older then you?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"And hes your brother?"  
  
"Thats what Mom always said."  
  
"Your blood brother?"  
  
"Thats what Mom always said."  
  
"But shouldnt you be at LEAST nine months apart?"  
  
"I dont know maybe we were twins then."  
  
"If you were twins you wouldnt of been born two months after Edge." Molly said, causing Christian to look as if he were about to cry.  
  
"Then what Edge told me when I was four is true.....I am adopted!" Christian said starting to cry a little.  
  
"Aww no dont cry!" Molly said shoving her hand in her pocket and pulling out some klenix and quickly handing it to Christian.  
  
"Thanks...God this explains everything! And I thought I was just the odd ball of the family cause I was the only one who didnt have forty teeth!" Christian said now crying openly into the klenix.  
  
"You poor guy."  
  
"Hey why did you have this klenix in your pocket?"  
  
"I had a runny nose earlier."  
  
"Eww gross!" Christian yelled dropping it. Molly sighed but tried to keep a smile to comfort the sulky Christian.  
  
"I didnt blow my nose in that one sweetie." Molly said.  
  
"Oh....gee Molly your really are the sweetest girl around. Anyone else would of given me one dripping in snot."   
  
"Well I wouldnt do that to you."  
  
"Oh what did I ever do to deserve going on a date with you."  
  
"Well Im not entirely sure but I can tell theres some beauty inside of you despite your several flaws."  
  
"Flaws? Like what?"  
  
"Nevermind that now."  
  
"Ok...If you say so.....you wanna take a drink of the Coke?" Christain asked.  
  
"Well I am a little thristy."  
  
"Me too. Lets get a drink."  
  
"Ok." Molly said as they both took a sip of the same coke through there own straw, then kept drinking until it was gone.  
  
"That was the best half a coke I ever had." Christian said with a smile.  
  
"It was pretty good....and romantic...it reminded me alot of Lady and The Tramp." Molly said blushing a little understanding what Christian said about McDonalds being romantic, what do you know the creepy little bastard was right Molly thought.  
  
"Lady and the Tramp?" Christian asked a small frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aww Molly your so totally not a tramp at all."  
  
"I know...and your not a lady."  
  
"I know....Hey wait are you saying Im a tramp!?"  
  
"I said nothing my darling Christian." Molly said with a breif smile as they both moved there hands closer together when of corse they were inturupedted by two sterotypical ff.net fan girls.  
  
"OH MY GOD ITS CHRISTIAN!!!" The blonde one said screaming and jumping up and down ruining the moment.  
  
"SO IT IS OH MY GOD! IM SOOOOO WRITING ABOUT THIS!" said the brunette.  
  
"Me too!" The Blonde said. Christian gave Molly a nervous smile and shrugged.  
  
"Can I have your autograph Christian." The brunette asked.   
  
"Umm yeah sure you got a pen?" Christian asked.  
  
"Do I have a pen? Im ALWAYS writing wrestling fiction so of corse I do!" The Brunette said pulling out a pen and paper.  
  
"Wrestling fiction writer huh? Who do you write about?" Christian asked.  
  
"Ummm...You. All the time! Your like the coolest person ever...I admit it. Im a peep!" She said grinning while Christian wrote his name and handed it back to her.  
  
"Oh me too I want your autograph too!" The blonde said.  
  
"Ok. Umm...you have any paper?" Christian asked.  
  
"Well...I was thinking that maybe you could sign my boob?" The blonde requested.  
  
"Hey thats my fav way to sign my autograph!" Christian said jumping up and writing his name on the exposed part of her boob, not enough for the eye but great for the hand Christian thought.  
  
"Om my god! Christian just signed my right boob!" The Blonde said excited.  
  
"So who do you write about?" Christian asked.  
  
"You...we both love you to death!" The blonde said smiling.  
  
"Well thats flattering. What kinf of wacky situations to you girls write me in?"  
  
"Umm we both mostly do slash." The Blonde said.  
  
"Slash?"   
  
"Yeah its where to people of the same sex hook up!" The Brunette exclaimed.  
  
"Wha?" Christian said suddenly disgusted.  
  
"Yeah Sometimes I have you hooking up with Jericho, or Matt, or Jeff, or Edge, or-"  
  
"Hey wait a second! Edge is my brother who I was adopted to hang out with thats sick! This whole thing is freckin sick!" Christian said cutting the Blonde off as he was now thourghly disgusted.  
  
"But people love my stuff where Edge just bends you over and-"  
  
"IM THE BITCH!?! DUDE NO WAY IM THE BITCH!" Christian yelled cutting off the Brunette, which cause Molly to giggle a little.  
  
"Umm...Hey Molly is here too! You want her autograph?" Christian offered.  
  
"I would love to." Molly said.   
  
"Umm...like no offence but we hate you." The Brunette said.  
  
"What?" Molly said looking hurt.  
  
"Yeah we like Lita and Trish." The Blonde said  
  
"Yeah we hope you loosed the womens title really soon cause you suck." The Brunette said nodding in agreement to her friend.  
  
"Alright you two little brats! I'll have you know Molly is the coolest, and cutest diva in the WWE! YOu better apoligize to her right now!" Christian said standing up again defending Molly.  
  
"Fine were sorry." The Blonde said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good Now apologize for writing stuff were Im Edges bitch....litterly!" Christain said in the same tone.  
  
"Screw that! Lets get outta here!" The Brunette said not wanting to apologize for her belvoed slash.  
  
"Why dont you stay. Molly and I were about to leave anyways!" Christian said holding out his hand for Molly to take. Molly smiled and took his hand walking away with Christian holding hands on the way to the car. All was akwardly silent until they got back to Mollys hotel room.  
  
"Christian. I would like to thank you for tonight." Molly said looking to the floor.  
  
"Ah its was nothing." Christian said shrugging it off.  
  
"No it was. I mean it started off pretty horrible, I mean you broke every rule in the daters handbook but the way you stood up for me...well it was really sweet." Molly said now blushing.  
  
"Molly you deserve it." Christian said. "Everything I said was true. You really are coolest and cutest diva in the WWE."   
  
"Your not so bad yourself. I said you were kinda cute in a creepy little bastardish way, but maybe your just kinda cute in a regular way." Molly said.  
  
"Thats the nicest thing someone has said to me for a long time." Christian said with a smile.  
  
"Christian I know I said that if you were lucky that you might get a handshake good night but....I think Im willing to go further with you." Molly said blushing.  
  
"Really!?! I mean....Im not gonna rush you I dont want you to do anything you dont want to." Christian said.  
  
"Thats really sweet of you Christian but I want to." Molly said pulling him in for a big hug, then letting go a few seconds later.  
  
"Wow...I cant belive I just went all the way to thrid base on just the first date. Christian I dont want you telling all the guys how you just scored tonight, Im not a slut and I dont want people to think of me like that. I have a reputation to keep up you know." Molly said looking down.   
  
"I doubt you'll reputation will be hurt." Christian said.  
  
"Goodnight Christian." Molly said opening her door.  
  
"Hoodnight Molly." Christian said. Molly nodded and went into her hotel room leaving Christian to look at the door for about 3 minutes.   
  
"A hug is thrid base to her? How unslutty can you get!? Still I think Im actually starting to like her....C'mon Christian snap out of it you need to win this bet!" Christian said slowly walking down the hallway with thoughts of Molly and signing that girls boob floating in his head.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
Ok so theres another chapter....told you that one would be longer. Now I gotta try to get the next Jericho and Stephanie chapter just as long. Anyways like I said...there was some romance in this chapter. Once again I apologize. But tell me what you thought of it anyways.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	7. Jericho & Stephanie Round 3

4DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
DATE: Feb 29-March 13 2004  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2 - THE UN-NAILABLES PART 6: Jericho And Stephanie Round 3  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Jericho was hanging outside of Stephanies locker room waiting for her, casually looking at his watch every now and then.   
  
"C'mon ya old bag I wanna get this over with." Jericho mutter under his lips not noticing that Mae Young and The Fablous Moolah had just walked by after being invited to Raw by Sheriff Austin in an attempt to make Eric Bischoff miserable yet again. Yet again it worked, with Eric Bischoff banning both ladies but espically Mae Young from Raw forever....yet again.  
  
"Oh Crissie I knew you really liked me!" Yelled the senile old Mae Young, as she tried to sudectuivly walk to Jericho. Which looked much more like she was having a seziure.  
  
"What!? No not you get away from me ya dingbat!" Jericho said taking the words from Archie Bunkers mouth.  
  
"Oh I know thats not what you meant Mae said attempting to wrap her arms around a very disgusted Chris Jericho who ducked out of the way and ran down the hall way with Mae Young not far behind, despite her incredabily old age the old fossil still had what it took to keep up with Jericho. As they both ran off Moolah followed suit yelling at Mae telling her that she was making a fool of herself once more, though Mae really didnt care what so ever as long as she caught herself a man. Almost as soon as all three where out of sight Stephanie swung open the door and jumped out.   
  
"Ok Chris heres your......chance? DAMMIT CHRIS JERICHO WHERE ARE YOU NOW!?!" Stephanie yelled with her arms crossed. Once again Jericho had disappointed her. She knew that she had heard Jericho outside of her door only seconds ago and now he was already gone again.  
  
"Ok well screw this then I dont have to wait for you I'll just go find someone else who would be willing to be my business partner and take me dancing at a trendy dance club. Im sure there will be no short supply of them. Maybe I can find that guy from Quebec who claims to be from France and does little French Dances.....at least I know he knows how to dance, even if his dancing skills are quite limited." Stephanie said to herslef walking away from the door. Meanwhile Jericho kept running down the hallways making several twists and turns around ever corner possible in an attempt to lose the wily old bag. As Jericho kept running he saw his savior. Jericho grinned as he thought over his plan once he saw one former sex addict in the form of Mark Henery. All he needed once one temptation to fall off the wagon again and what better temptation then the woman he fathered a hand with.  
  
"Hey Mark!" Jericho yelled getting Marks attention along with that of Theodore Long who as always was with him.  
  
"Whatchoo want boy!?" Henery said turning around just in time for Jericho to run past him and Mae to run into his arms.  
  
"Thanks Marky boy!" Jericho said with a grin turning the nearest corner to make his way back to find Stephanie.  
  
"What are you doing playa? Let that old saggy snow flake go!" Theodore Long demanded.  
  
"Ummm...yeah." Henery mumbled out looking into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend Mae, who returned the look.  
  
"Oh Mark. Ive missed you so much!" Mae said hugging Henery.  
  
"Hey get offa him cracker!" Long yelled trying to pull Mae out of Henerys arms which was meet by getting smacked on the top of his bald head by Moolah.  
  
"Now you let them be Long! Mark was the only man who could stop that old bag from making a fool out of me every day, instead it was more like a week." Moolah yelled slapping Theodore Long with her purse again.  
  
"Would you stop that!" Long said grabbing on Moolahs arm then looking into her eyes, causing him to for whatever reason fall for her.   
  
"Oh Teddy...." Moolah said in a low tone. Long grinned put his arm around Moolah.  
  
"You know baby. You cant go wrong with the Long." Theodore said, if he was lucky there would be a cameraman around and he would od just spawned the best catch phrase since Austin 3:16. Both men then walked away hand and hand with there respective old bags. Meanwhile Jericho had just got back to Stephanies locker room and knocked again.  
  
"Stephanie would you hurry the hell up!?" Jericho yelled. He stood outside the door once more waiting. Though since he was low on patience as usual, he just opened the door to the womens locker room and walked on in hearing girly screams again.   
  
"Hey Miss Jackie! I can see your nipple." Jericho said with a grin. "The more things change the more they stay the same huh?" Jericho grinned as Jackie quickly covered up successfully. Jericho looked around for Stephanie and noticed Molly sitting on a bench fully clothes and getting ready for her date with Christian.  
  
"Hey Molly do you know where Stephanie is?" Jericho asked. Molly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Unfortunally I have. She already left. Now please leave...what is it with self obsessed Blonde Canadians coming in here tonight?" Molly question.  
  
"I guess its the place to be...now what do you mean she already left? I didnt see her leave. When did she leave?" Jericho said bombarding Molly with questions.  
  
"She left about five minutes ago." Molly answered looking at her watch, surely Christian would be in his car waiting for her by now.  
  
"Five minutes ago!? DAMM THAT MAE YOUNG!!!" Jericho spat out cursing the fossil aged diva wannabe once agian.  
  
"Yes five minute ago....now if you'll excuse me I have a date with Christian." Molly said walking past Jericho. Knowing full well that Christian would be able to work at nailing Molly before he can get at Stephanie if Molly were to leave right now Jericho thought quickly and grabbed Mollys arm pulling her back.  
  
"Hey Molly wait a second." Jericho said agrvating the diva.  
  
"What is it now Jericho!?"  
  
"You know....you are quite beautiful." Jericho said now in full suave mode.  
  
"I already know that." Molly said with a smile.  
  
"Of corse you do....because its true."  
  
"Like I said...I KNOW." Molly said getting slightly annoyed once more. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."  
  
"Umm...Hey your a big fan of that Jesus guy arnt you?" Jericho asked, peaking Mollys intrest.  
  
"Jesus Christ? Of corse I am!" Molly said a little excited about the mention of her lord and savior.  
  
"Theres no need to swear Molly."  
  
"I didnt."  
  
"Yeah well if my mother were here you would have some soap in your mouth by now, but anyways you know that new movie that hes in?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Well hes not in the movie but I know the one you mean, The Passion Of The Christ." Molly said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah that one. Did you know that there selling rare merchendise from that movie in this building tonight?"  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yeah excusive coffee mugs, and snow globes and stuff. If you like him so much I think you should go there and get some of that stuff before its sold out." Jericho said. Anything to distract Molly long enough from meeting Christian while he found Stephanie.  
  
"You know my mother did want one of the coffee mugs."  
  
"Then you should go get one. Look I'll even give you the money for it!" Jericho said reaching into his pocket & pulling out a dollar fifty and handing it to Molly.  
  
"I think its going to be more then a dollar fifty Chris."  
  
"Yeah because demand has risen 500 percent! If I were you I would get out there to that stand right now and buy it up right away!" Jericho said pointing to the door Molly nodded.  
  
"Thanks alot Chris, I owe you big time for this one!" Molly said rushing to the door and leaving.  
  
"She'll owe me big time huh? I'll remember that for future use." Jericho said leaving the womens locker room, he needed to find Stephanie quickly. As Jericho started on his quest he didnt have to look very long as he saw her talking to and laughign along with Rene Dupree who just so happened to be doing his move that never fails to help him pick up the ladies. His Little french dance, and it looked as if Stephanie had fallen under its spell.  
  
"STEPHANIE!!!" Jericho shouted getting her attention. Stephanie looked at Jericho then decided to ignore him and go back to watching Rene dance. Jericho knowing that he had precious little time before completely falling under the spell out Rene little french dance jericho rushed to Stephanie.  
  
"Stephanie what are you doing with this french loser!?" Jericho asked spinning Stephanie around to face him.  
  
"Well you werent around so I decided to see my other options. Rene here is a very good dancer and has assured me that he knows of a very trendy dance club." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yes I know of the trendiest dance club in this city." Rene said in his french acent.  
  
"Hey I wasnt talking to you ya frog!" Jericho said to the frenchmen.  
  
"Dont be so rude Chris!" Stephanie said in Renes defence.  
  
"Stephanie trust me you dont want to get involved with his person!"  
  
"I dont know. He seems like he could be quite good after a little McMahon molding." Stephanie said in deep thaught.  
  
"Stephanie do you know what frenchmen make there women do!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They force them to NOT shave there arm pits!" Jericho said with a disgusted look on his face, one quickly matched by Stephanie.  
  
"Why thats not true at all!" Rene said.  
  
"Hey Dupree I saw a lil french poodle around that corner, if you find it you can keep it." Jericho said with a sigh knowing that would get him to leave them alone.  
  
"A little french poodle!? Really!?" Rene said in excitement.  
  
"Yeah why not go find it." Jericho said, though half ways through that sentance Rene was already long gone. Jericho shrugged and looked towards Stephanie. "Shall we leave now?" Jericho asked Stephanie.   
  
"Yes. Yes we should. They really dont let there women shave there arm pits?"  
  
"Thats the rumor."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"That it is."  
  
"So whats the name of this trendy dance club Chris?" Stepanie asked as they started walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"Its called The Nickel Lodge." Jericho said.  
  
"The Nickel Lodge? Thats a weird name." Stephanie questioned.  
  
"Yeah it is but these trendy dance clubs always have weird names dont they?"  
  
"Well thats true." Stephanie said in agreement. Both made there way to the parking lot where Jericho spotted Christian waiting impatiently in his car for Molly. Jericho grinned as they got in his car and made there way to the trendy dance club, before they knew it they were there.  
  
"And now where here." Jericho said, repeating what I had just typed.  
  
"Ummmm...Chris this place is called The BEAVER Lodge!" Stephanie said instantly figuring out that the trendy dance club Jericho promiced was a strip bar.  
  
"Huh? Beaver Lodge? Oh yeah so it is. I always get beaver and nickel mixed up." Jericho said with a shrugg and hopping out of the car. With no intentions to stay in the car alone Stephanie also got out.  
  
"How the heck can you get beaver and nickel mixed up?!" Stephanie questioned.  
  
"I dont know....werid huh? Anyways lets go in. Im sure there are already people dancing." Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah strippers."  
  
"My favorite kind of dancers!" Jericho said getting excited. Jericho walked into the club followed slowly behind by Stephanie, Jericho runs to the stage getting one of the closest seats, Stephanie sighs and almost unwillingly follows and takes a seat next to him.  
  
"Do you have to sit so close?" Stephanie asked growing more annoyed by the second.   
  
"Well of corse!" Jericho said as if anything else wouldnt be worth his time.  
  
"Geez how fun. You DO know that when I said I wanted you to take me to a trendy dance club I meant one where WE could dance right?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Really? Why? This is so much better!" Jericho said. Jerichos smile grew wider then the legs of the ladies on stage as he was there longer while unknowingly to him making Stephaines legs close tighter and tighter. Until a familar sounding voice came from behind them.  
  
"Chris? Stephanie? What are you two doing here?" The voice asked. Jericho and Stephanie both turned around and looked in shock as voice belonged to the one and only Trish Stratus.  
  
"Trish why the heck are you in a strip bar!?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Good question." Trish said.  
  
"Which is?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well Im a lesbian now." Trish said.  
  
"That explains it alright..." Stephanie said.  
  
"Wait a second....Your a lesbian now!?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Trish said.  
  
"But wasnt I the last guy you were with?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yes you were, and after that experience I could never be with another man again." Trish said.  
  
"So in other words, after me no other man could do?" Jericho asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Ummm....yeah sure, you can say that I guess." Trish said.  
  
"So what your saying is that since no other man could do, Im the ultimate man and that you would never give another guy a chance after me!" Jericho said completely missing the point.  
  
"Well Im not giving any other guys a chance now thats for sure. So yeah sure Chris." Trish said rolling her eyes.   
  
"WAHOOO I AM THE ULTIMATE MALE!!!" Jericho yelled jumping on a table raising his arms in the air in victory causing Stephanie and Trish to both roll there eyes again.  
  
"Yo Steph you wanna get outta here and be alone?" Trish asked. Stephanie looked up at Jericho.  
  
"You know....I cant believe that Im saying this but....yes." Stephanie said almost instantly turning lesbian. Stephaine takes Trishs hand and both then leave the bar.  
  
"Hey wait a second...Stephanie just left with Trish. Does that mean that shes a lesbian now as well? Wow...I REALLY AM the ultimate man, But what the heck am I going to do about that bet? Theres no way Im going to loose those four Canadian dollars and title of The King Of Canadian Mojo....but what do I do......hmmm....heh...I think I got it!" Jericho said thinking back to earlier in the night with a smile, as he left the strip bar.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Ok folks I know this is my first update in over two weeks, for ANYTHING, so if your reading my other stuff as well Im apologize since I try for at least 4 updates a week. But I have a good reason. Actually I have 2 good reasons. #1 I was house sitting for my aunt and uncle until my cousin came home and #2 Having a girlfriend is a really big time eater. Anyways now that I have said that, what did you think about this chapter? Please send me a review and tell me what you thought, hopefully it was worth the wait.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	8. Long Live The King

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING DONT SUE ME  
  
DATE: April 1st 2004  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
BUT ITS A WHOLE CANADIAN DOLLAR 2 - THE UN-NAILABLES PART 6:   
  
LONG LIVE THE KING  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Two hours after returning to the hotel Chris Jericho knocked on Christians door with pride. The day was his. Trulely he would be the recipient of the four Canadaian dollars, and title of The King of Canadian Mojo. No matter what the outcome Christian had, Jericho knew he had won, it was impossible to loose.   
  
"C'mon Christian open up, its me Chris. I know you dont feel that great over loosing the bet but theres no need to be a sore loser about it my friend." Jericho said with a smile. To taunt Christian was just adding insult to injury but what did he care he was a heel anyways.  
  
"Im not a sore loser I just drifted off to sleep waiting for you." Christian said on the other side of the door as he started to unlock all of the locks on the door.  
  
"Well open up, I wanna gloat about my victory to your face." Jericho said still grinning, while hearing a second lock get unlocked.  
  
"The door will be opened up in a few seconds." Christian said fiddling with the third lock.  
  
"Is that another lock?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yup." Christian answered finishing with that lock and starting on the forth one.  
  
"ANOTHER one? God how many locks do you have on there?" Jericho asked.  
  
"There are seven of them." Christian said starting on the fifth.  
  
"Seven!?" Jericho asked hearing the sixth one unlock.  
  
"Yeah I requested the room with the most locks in the hotel." Christian said finally unlocking the last one and letting Jericho in. Chris took a look at the door once he got in then turned to Christian.  
  
"Since when did you get so paranoid?" Jericho asked walking past Christian and settling on the couch.  
  
"Since tonight." Christian said starting to lock them again.  
  
"Mind if I ask why? Where you so horrible around Molly that she threatened to kill you?" Jericho asked slightly amused.  
  
"What? Na, Molly loves me." Christian said with a grin as he finished up with the locks again and made his way over to the couch where Jericho was sitting.  
  
"So I take it you nailed her?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Actually no. I didnt."  
  
"HA! Then I really did win!" Jericho said jumping to his feet!  
  
"Bagged Steph huh?" Christian asked the now grining Chris Jericho.  
  
"Well not at first. You see we ended up in this strip joint first and-"  
  
"Wait a second you took Steph to a strip joint!?" Christian asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah, apperently it was a bad idea. ANYWAYS after we got there we meet up with Trish-"  
  
"As in WWE Diva and former womens champion Trish Stratus?" Christian asked.  
  
"Yup thats the one Im talking about. Anyways we meet up with Trish and-"  
  
"Why the heck was Trish Stratus of all people in a strip club? You didnt go to a male strip club did you!?" Christian asked cutting Jericho off yet again.  
  
"God no! Now dont cut me off anymore." Jericho said.  
  
"Alright sorry go ahead." Christian said.  
  
"Ok good. Anyways we meet up with Trish there and apperently Trish became a lesbian after me and she used her womanly charms to steal Steph away from me." Chris said looking at the floor a little saddened.  
  
"So you didnt nail Steph?" Christian asked.  
  
"Im not finished yet. Ok so after about a hour or so I left the strip club knowing that without Steph I couldnt win the bet so I decided to do the one thing that could ensure my victory." Jericho said with a smile.  
  
"Whats that?" Christian asked his eyebrow raised, this he had to hear.  
  
"I came back to the hotel found out Mollys room number went there and banged her!" Jericho said half laughing now.  
  
"What!?! Are you serious!? You nailed Molly?!" Christian yelled jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yeah I thought you would like that, you know, Im not sure if she was a virgin or not but that girl is damm freaky! By far the kinkyest girl Ive ever been with. Maybe all those years of sexual umm...nothingness finally just exploded cause yeah it was crazy." Jericho said with a smile the entire time, he was so proud of himself and what he had accoimplished. Christian just stared at him in disbelief, but then grinned. Christian knew that even if Jericho did nail the girl that he was supposed to but couldnt that he still won this bet.  
  
"Nice. Good job Chris, but I stil won." Christian said sitting down again his composure collected once again.  
  
"Im not done yet Christian." Jericho said beaming.  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"Nope, cause you see after I left Mollys room, I decided to head here and gloat, but on teh way I meet up with Stephanie again. Apperently her experience with Trish was something that she considered to be only a tease and after seeing me and being all hot and bothered and stuff we made our way to my room and well. I dont think I have to explain what we did. Either way I now have myself a new business partner...again, and this time there are the perks of lots and lots and lot and lots of sex." Jericho said. He was now beaming so much that you couldnt even say he was proud of himself. He was feeling so much more then just pride at the moment.  
  
"Oh....wow...amazing, but Im afraid to break the news to you Chris but I STILL won the bet." Christian said. Jericho raised a eyebrow, he had nail both girls, how could it even be remotely possible that Christian beat him?  
  
"Christian how the heck could you of beaten me." Jericho asked.  
  
"Well, after getting shut down by Molly, I knew that I had to close the deal with someone tonight or there would be no way that I could of beat you, I knew that you were gonna nail Steph no matter what. Thats when I got an idea. My trump card. I didnt want to do it, my lord did I ever not want to do it but there was no way I was about to just give up four whole Canadian dollars, thats a lot of money you know. So thats when I went knock on the door of two people who I KNEW wanted me." Christian said. He shuddered at the thought but still grinned anyways at least he didnt loose the bet, and after what he did there was no way they would be calling this one a tie either.  
  
"Ok Christian you got me intrigued. Who exctally are these girls that wanted you so badly." Asked the intrigued Chris Jericho.  
  
"Girls? I WISH! Unfortunally the people I knew who wanted me so badly were....ugh...Jindrack and Cade, The Gaywads!" Christian said shuddering again.  
  
"GROSS ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" Jericho asked jumping up and taking a few steps back. "What is it with people around me turning all gay and stuff....and whatis it with you and nailign people with dicks....guys and girls, I mean first Lita, and now Jindrack and Cade!?! Whats wrong with you!?"  
  
"I just wanted to win....really really really really badly, I couldnt afford to lose. I mean c'mon it was four whole canadian dollars! Loosing that kind of money will lead to a mans downfall." Christian explained obvioulsy horrified at what he had to do.  
  
"Well....Still Two girls are better then two guys so I win anyways!" Jericho said.  
  
"Who said it was just two?" Christian said with a almost innocent smile. Jericho took a few more steps back towards the door. Hopefully all those locks on there were to trap him from escape he had planned to still go another seven or eight rounds with his new business partner yet tonight.  
  
"What are you talking about Christian?" Jericho asked still scared as he started to slowly unlock the doors from behind his back.  
  
"Well apperently when I show up they were in the middle of a foursome with Rico and the very very out of place but very very very very very very VERY welcome Miss Jackie. Needless to say I was with Jackie the whole time....except when I had to nail those other guys just to cement my victory but I had my eyes closed and was thinking about anal sex with Miss Jackie....which was really hard since all of those guys have suprisingly muscular asses." Christian said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh God thats enough! Ok you win! Your the King Of Canadian Mojo." Jericho said then reached into his pocket taking out four canadian dollars and throwing them at Christian all while unlocking more locks.  
  
"Alright now its almost worth it!" Christian said jumping on the floor and picking up the money. "Im gonna get a new tights that say King Of Canadian Mojo on them...and a shirt too! That might bring me twenty five whole Canadian dollars a pop!" Christian said.  
  
"Your not gonna try to ass rape me are you Christian?" Jericho said fiddling with the last lock.  
  
"What god of corse not! I just did what I had to do to win the bet Im totally into girls with muscular asses now!" Christian said.  
  
"Oh...well thats reasuring." Jericho said taking a step away from the door now.  
  
"Yeah Im totally not gay or anything. Its just sometimes a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do." Christian said.  
  
"Yeah I guess I understand...but then again I would of never gone that far to win the bet. Wait a second...women with muscular asses?! Miss Jackie doesnt have a musuclar ass!" Jericho pointed out. Christian shrugged.  
  
"I know...its really scary." Christian said, starting a long akward pause between the two.  
  
"Ok well anyways Im gonna go now." Jericho said fearing the pause and what Christian might do if it continued for to much longer.  
  
"Yeah sure see ya later man, nice to see you stuck to your end of the bet." Christian said as Jericho opened the door.  
  
"Umm...yeah sure long live the King....hopefully you'll find a Queen instead of a Prince though." Jericho said. Christian nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah dont worry I'll have myself a really hot queen too." Christian said with a smile. Jericho nodded at Christian then closed the door and took off down the hall way glad to be gone from Christian...at least on this night anyways. Christian shurgged and sat on the couch pulling out the four Canadian dollars and counting it just to make sure. Once knowing it was all there Christian smiled and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"God the thought of actually doing what I just said I said sends a shiver down my spine. Long live the King, and his great acting abilities."  
  
THE END.  
  
And there you have it. The Saga of The Whole Canadian Dollar is over. Really Jericho won the bet. He nailed both Steph and Molly, but Christian always was a good liar and knew that if he acted the way he did that Jericho would buy it, and buy it he did. Sure he could of said he nailed a bunch of divas but he knew Jericho wouldnt believe that so he made up a lie that well....c'mon why would he lie about something so awful. Anyways that wraps this up. A Big thanks to all of those who stuck through this thing until the end. I knew it was odd and disturbing at times but hey its more fun this way is it now? And about The lie...well its April first so I thought it would also be fun to trick you my loyal readers a bit just for shits and giggles. Maybe you got ropped into the story and believed or maybe not, either way Happy April fools day! Oh well anyways please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


End file.
